Cupcake Circus
| difficulty = Medium | released = August 30, 2012 | previous = Pastille Pyramid | next = Caramel Cove }} Cupcake Circus is the thirteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Three. This episode was released August 30, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Cupcake Showman. Story Before episode: The player encounters an acrobat dressed as a clown, who is desperate to find cotton candy for the children. After episode: Tiffi notices that the pink clouds are made of cotton candy. She borrows a balancing stick to reach it. New things *4-layered icing is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 171 *Hardest level: Level 181 Cupcake Circus contains levels 171 to 185. This episode starts off easy, with all of the 170s being easy, but the end of this episode brings a cluster of some very hard levels. Levels 180, 181, 182 and 184 can all be considered hard, with 181 being extremely hard. In addition, level 183 was difficult before it got nerfed. These five levels were known as Hell's Cluster. This episode contains the much hated level 181 which is possibly one of the hardest ingredients levels, due to the icing, and level 182 is also considered one of the hardest timed levels of the whole game. The average difficulty of this episode is medium. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 4 candy order levels and 2 time levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *In Android and iOS, the silhouettes of Chocolate Barn and Minty Meadow can be seen in the background. *In Level 172, you only need to clear one double jelly. However, it is not the level with the least number of jellies as level 606 has only one regular jelly. *This episode has the same pattern of Timed Levels as the episode Lemonade Lake (Level 27 & Level 32 /level 177 & level 182 ). * It is very hard to get three stars on level 182 without a color bomb booster. * Levels 178, 183 and 184 are the only levels in this episode to have no four-layered icing on the board. * This episode only has 2 levels which have 6 candy colours: (Levels 176 and 178 ). All the other levels only have 4 or 5 colours. * Level 180 has eighteen 35-move candy bombs on the board (first level to have a ). *This is formerly the hardest episode in the game. Gallery/Directory Ep13.jpg After185.png|What would the world do without cotton candy? Niva171.png|Level 171 - |link=Level 171 Niva172.png|Level 172 - |link=Level 172 Niva173.png|Level 173 - |link=Level 173 Niva174.png|Level 174 - |link=Level 174 Niva175.png|Level 175 - |link=Level 175 Niva176.png|Level 176 - |link=Level 176 Niva177.png|Level 177 - |link=Level 177 Niva178.png|Level 178 - |link=Level 178 Niva179.png|Level 179 - |link=Level 179 Niva180.png|Level 180 - |link=Level 180 Niva181.png|Level 181 - |link=Level 181 Niva182.png|Level 182 - |link=Level 182 Niva183.png|Level 183 - |link=Level 183 Level_184_3rd_Version.png|Level 184 - |link=Level 184 Niva185.png|Level 185 - |link=Level 185 cupcake_circus.png|Cupcake Circus map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:World Three Category:Released Episodes of 2012